Survival
Survival 'is the second episode of SpongeKid Adventures. Plot SpongeBob and Sandy are learning how to get food in the woods. Meanwhile, Patrick realizes that he suffered brain damage from the explosions. Transcript ''(Sandy finds SpongeBob asleep on the ground) '''Sandy: ''(softly) SpongeBob? SpongeBob?... '''SpongeBob: '(grunt) Wha... ''(yawns) '''Sandy: '''Rough night, huh? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah... ''(grunts) Well, might as well get up''' (stretches, gets up,'' stomach growls) ''We need to find some food. '''Sandy: '''Yeah. ''(shows basket full of raspberries) Found some berries. SpongeBob: (pauses) ...''What type? '''Sandy:' Don't worry, they're just some raspberries. Already got the tops off. SpongeBob: Oh. Good. (grabs handful) ''Thanks, Sandy. '''Sandy:' No problem. Well, I don't think we can live off berries though. Let's make a couple bows. SpongeBob: 'Okay then. Deer will last a while. ''(title sequence) 'Sandy: '''I see a deer. I'm gonna take the shot. ''(shoots and misses, chasing off the deer.) Crap. Okay, so apparently these bows don't work well. You know, even though the town is destroyed, I bet there is still a black market or something. Or a Wal-Mart. 'SpongeBob: '''Would a Wal-Mart be ''open ''after the town got destroyed? '''Sandy: '''Well, it would probably be rubble. '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know. Anyways, let's go find a ''real ''bow, or ''something. (clutches overshirt) ''And a coat, I'm cold. ''(scene wipe) 'SpongeBob: '''Yep, it's rubble. But I still see some stuff.(walks to side)'' There's a gun over here, and some ammo. '''Sandy: '''Bows, arrows, a coat. '''SpongeBob: '''Mario Kart Wii! '''Sandy: '''SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Sorry. '''Sandy: There's lots of stuff here. How it survived town destruction is beyond me. (pause) SpongeBob? SpongeBob: (turns around while holding generator cord) What again? Sandy: SpongeBob! Why are you messing around with that generator? SpongeBob: I'm wanting to watch a movie. (television starts up) Sandy: '''That's not why we're-- wait, is that The Lion King? Ugh, what am I saying? SpongeBob, we need to focus. '''SpongeBob: Okay, sorry. Can I at least get this iPad? Sandy: If it will shut you the hell up. SpongeBob: Thanks. Anyways, let's take our stuff and go. (commercial break) Patrick: ''(sits down on broken bench next to Fred, sighs) Hey, Fred. '''Fred: '''Hey, Pat. So, what's on your mind? '''Patrick: '''Nothing. Literally. '''Fred:' Really? You're usually thinking about something, and with the town being destroyed, there should be lots on your mind. Patrick: ''I know'', I know, but suddenly after the explosions started, I was feeling less... me. I now can't even put two and two together! Fred: '''Wow. Well, Patrick, did you get too close to the explosions? '''Patrick: '''For the most part, no, but there was one second where it was a flash of red and orange. '''Fred: '''So you got caught too close to an explosion. '''Patrick: '''I guess so. Is my scalp red? '''Fred: ''(checks)'' Damn, dude... very red. Patrick: 'Whoa. That's not a good sign. So, what do you think happened? '''Fred: ''I think that you probably suffered brain damage when you got caught in an explosion. Patrick: 'And how long will it last? '''Fred: '...Patrick.'' (emphatically) Brain damage''... It's permanent. '''Patrick: '''Oh... Holy crap. (sighs) This frickin' sucks! Whoever did this, I have some choice words for! '''Fred: Choice words? Which ones? Patrick: Just some stuff like "damn you" and that crap. Fred: Oh. I thought you meant cussing them out. Patrick: And "damn you" isn't cussing them out? Fred: Um... You got me there. Patrick: Really though, I just can't believe that because of some idiot, I became as dumb as a rock. Fred: Yeah. Hey, do you wanna hang out with me in my RV? Patrick: Sure. Thanks. (scene wipe) Patrick: Woah, dude, this is pretty nice. Fred: Yup. Got a generator outside. Patrick: Ah. Good. So, thanks again for letting me hang here with you. Fred: No problem. If you want, you can get on my Mac. Patrick: Thanks! Do you mind if I play some music? Fred: Not at all. Just open up iTunes. Patrick: Okay. Ooh, this one looks good. (Montage to ''Here's to Never Growing Up ''by Avril Lavigne) ♪Singin' Radiohead at the top of our lungs♪ (Patrick and Fred both nod to the beat) ♪With the boombox blarin' as we're fallin' in love♪ ♪Got a bottle of whatever but it's gettin' us drunk♪ ♪Singin' Here's to never growin' up♪ '' ''♪Call up all our friends♪ (music fading) ♪Go hard this weekend♪ ♪For no damn reason♪ ♪I don't think we'll ever change...♪ (commercial break) SpongeBob: '''There's another deer. I'm gonna get it. ''(shoots arrow, deer falls down) Yes! ''I got one! '''Sandy: '''Okay, let's wait a few minutes for him to bleed out. So, this guy will provide us with lots of meat. '''SpongeBob: '''Sure will. '''Sandy: '''Not looking forward to the organs though. '''SpongeBob: '''And that's not even the worst. '''Sandy: '''What? '''SpongeBob: Let's just say we have to cut out the 7th planet. Sandy: What? (mutters planets to self) ''Ew! '''SpongeBob: '''Yep. Well, we're about to have to do it anyways. Don't want tainted meat. '''Sandy: '(sighs) ''Fine. ''(scene wipe) '''Sandy: (grunts, SpongeBob helps lift deer into bed of truck)'' It was disgusting! SpongeBob: 'Hey, it was ''you ''who pierced it, stop being so pissy about it. '''Sandy: '''It smelled like crap! '''SpongeBob: '''Um, it was the intestines... man up. '''Sandy: '''But I'm a girl. '''SpongeBob: '''You know what I mean. ''(closes back truck door). 'Sandy: '''Well, now we have some food at least. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah. ''(both open truck doors, get in, and close doors) '''Sandy: '''When did you get this truck anyways? '''SpongeBob: '''5 hours ago. '''Sandy: '''Oh. Wal-Mart, huh? '''GPS: ''In two-hundred yards, turn left.'' SpongeBob:'' '(looks left) ''Sure, Ann, 'cuz there ''isn't ''the woods right there. ''(laughs) '''Sandy: You call her Ann? SpongeBob: Yeah. Why? Sandy: Nothin'. Just... um... that's my middle name. SpongeBob: Really? Cool. Hmm... Sandra Ann Cheeks... has a nice ring to it. Sandy: Thanks... never call me Sandra again. SpongeBob: Why not? Sandy: Do you want me to start calling you Robert? SpongeBob: I see your point... all though my middle name wouldn't be too bad. Sandy: What is it? SpongeBob: Oliver. So, yep. Robert Oliver SquarePants. Sandy: Neat, Olly. SpongeBob: Okay, no middle names. (chuckles) Sandy: Do you think the others want some deer? SpongeBob: Maybe, maybe not. I hear Fred has an RV and a generator. Sandy: Yeah... they'll be fine. Category:SpongeKid Adventures Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:2013